


Coming Out

by orphan_account



Series: Newsies pride prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Coming Out, flash mob, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Race, ever the dramatic, has decided to come out to his parents, and obviously has to make a big deal out of it.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies pride prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771843
Kudos: 11





	Coming Out

Racetrack Higgins, ever the dramatic, has decided to come out to his parents, and obviously he was going to make a big deal out of it. The biggest deal, actually. See, Race didn't exactly hide his sexuality, but somehow, his parents were extremely oblivious considering how often Spot slept over and how they always shared a bed and cuddled when they watched movies. So, Race had an idea.

The day of his grand scheme had come and Race was practically bouncing off the walls. He had been preparing for weeks and soon, the time would come for him to set his plan into motion.

When the time finally came, his parents started to notice how jittery Race was becoming but before they could confront him about it, the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT" Race ran across the house and opened the door to see his entire theatre group and his dance squad standing on his front lawn, wearing crop tops, booty shorts and heels. He smiled and called for his parents before taking his place front and center and striking a pose.

His mom opened the door with a confused look, quickly followed by his dad and as soon as they closed the door behind them, Jojo hit play on his speaker and the group jumped into action as the opening notes of Diana Ross' "I'm Coming Out" blared through the speaker.

Race was handed a mic and started to sing along as his friends danced around him in extremely choreographed sequences to the beat of of the 80's hit. As the song went on, Albert and Spot carried a table from seemingly nowhere to the middle of the yard before Spot lifted his boyfriend to scream the lyrics while he moved with the music and have fun with his fellow thespians singing backrounds. At this point, the flash mob had gained the attention of many of Races neighbours, not that any of them had noticed.

As the song wrapped up, Race gestured for his boyfriend to join him up on the table and gave him a kiss as the final notes played and the group struck their final poses and breathed heavily as they heard an applause come from the small audience that had gathered near the lawn.

Race pulled away from Spot and turned to look his parents in the eyes. He raised the mic back to his face,

"Mom, Dad, I'm gay!" Race couldn't help but smile at his speechless parents on their steps. Races dad looked dumbstruck yet proud and was comforting his mom who was on the verge of tears.

"Come here!" Race hopped off the table and was immediately pulled into a hug by his mother. Race himself was almost crying at this point and seeing his mother like this wasn't helping. Once he was finally let go, he turned to his father who have him a smile and a nod before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm proud of you,"  
"Thanks dad,"

Race turned to his friends and saw them all smiling back at him and giving him thumbs up before looking towards Crutchie, who was nearly out of sight, standing near the house with a video camera, capturing everything. They gave him nod, indicating that they'd caught it all on camera.

Race looked back at his friends before screaming with delight and running to the group hug that was forming and they all cheered and congratulating him, earning a laugh from Races father. Their audience had returned to their own houses and the group began cleaning up the discarded dance ribbons and hula hoops and loaded the table into the back of Tommy Boys truck. Race thanked them all once again as they left and gave one last kiss to Spot before joining his parents in the living room.

"So..."  
"Have you and Spot been dating this whole time?" Of all the questions his dad could have asked, this one wasn't too bad.  
"...yeah" Well, no more sleepovers with Spot.  
"I guess that's our bad for not realizing," his mother laughed lightly. This is awkward. Ugh.  
"We still love you with all our hearts Tony, don't ever think we don't" How am i even supposed to answer that?  
"I would never," Race wanted to scream, he could handle awkwardness but he really didn't like this between him and his parents.  
"Okay, I've got a question." Oh no. "Why the flash mob and all that?" Okay that wasn't bad.  
"What can I say? I'm a drama queen," Earning a laugh from both his parents. Much better.

The conversation moved on from there and that night Race couldn't help but think that he really couldn't ask for a better, more supportive family.

Oh, and he has to get Crutchie to send him that video. Was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep. Happy pride month.


End file.
